Matrimonio
by Belleclipse
Summary: El matrimonio es una guerra, ardua, exhaustiva y...una idea atractiva cuando el campo de batalla es la cama.
1. Rutina

Como siempre los personajes de la serie Inuyasha no me pertenecen ^^, gracias RT.

* * *

**Rutina**

El matrimonio es una guerra: ardua, exhaustiva y…una idea atractiva cuando el campo de batalla es la cama.

* * *

Ha estado casado con su esposa durante cinco años, la época en que la atracción física comienza a asomar las raíces de la caducidad y la costumbre se cierne sobre los hombros como las motas de polvo en la caja de los recuerdos. Siempre es lo mismo, un adiós a los días en que ella aparecía fresca a recibirle, sonriendo de esa forma tan especial cuando él la sorprende con un ramo de tulipanes rojos.

"Los tulipanes son símbolo de amor eterno". Solía decirle su madre.

Un corto intercambio de palabras, se deshace de la chaqueta y toma sus labios con un beso de labios apretados, de esos que parecen un picotazo. Ella murmura que la cena esta lista, pero el hambre que él tiene no es una que pueda ser saciada con comida. La escucha suspirar mientras la conduce al sofá entre sus brazos, ya iba siendo hora de estrenarlo. Es el único lugar de la casa donde aun no le ha hecho el amor.

Adiós a esos días de juegos y mimos. La rutina corroe los cabos de la perspectiva, llegan los niños, el tiempo de compartir como pareja se extingue como la llama de una vela expuesta a un vendaval. La zozobra se apodera de él, el trabajo es agotador, el tráfico es frustrante (¿Por qué hay tanta gente en el mundo?) solo quiere algo de paz al arribar a su hogar, pero tan pronto como escucha los berridos de los niños sus esperanzas se esfuman. Su esposa abre la puerta a duras penas, quejándose por teléfono con la amiga que _sí_ la comprende. Le saluda con un ligero ademan de la mano, el tiempo de los besos apasionados ha pasado. Y él está contento con eso, no pide nada más. Maldita costumbre.

Es consciente de que será otra noche de dormir espalda con espalda, el sexo es un tabú, demasiado ruido, los niños pueden emboscarles. Ahuecando la almohada, huraño, se da cuenta de que su mejor amigo del trabajo tiene razón: necesita hacer algo para recuperar su hombría.

Y la idea de la amante susurra en su oído como una nana consoladora.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enciende la luz, un haz que le molesta incluso aunque sus parpados están cerrados. ¿Qué carajo…?

- ¿Kagome? – llama somnoliento. Sus retinas enfocando poco a poco.

No hay respuesta, pero escucha pasos en el corredor, seguido por el tintineo de unas llaves. Alguien baja las escaleras hasta dar con el porche de la entrada, la puerta hace un 'clic'. Silencio. El rugido del motor lo alerta de que el auto se ha puesto en marcha.

Confundido Inuyasha corre a espiar por la ventana. En efecto, Kagome acababa de llevarse el Lamborghini. ¿Qué coño? Angustiado, se apresura a atravesar el pasillo como un poseso y prácticamente se lanza por las escaleras.

Una calma absoluta reina en el vestíbulo, seducida por la estela de su perfume que todavía impregna el aire. Light Blue de Dolce & Gabbana, se lo había regalado la víspera de su tercer aniversario. La lámpara de la mesita de noche capta su atención, el reflejo fantasmagórico de una nota inyecta adrenalina en su sistema. La desdobla lentamente, leyendo el contenido.

La caligrafía cursiva describe un número telefónico y una dirección, despidiéndose con un: _Tuya, K. _

No sabe cómo interpretar aquello, pero no va a averiguarlo si se queda ahí parado ¿o sí?

Sube a vestirse. El porsche está esperándole en la cochera.

**Fin historia 1.**

**

* * *

**

Palabras: 594 (Según Word)

Intrigada por las relaciones de pareja, vino a mi mente esta idea. Escribir cortas historias relacionadas con el matrimonio. ¿Por qué colapsan las relaciones? ¿Hacemos todo lo que está a nuestro alcance para impedirlo o permitimos que la situación se nos salga de las manos? Kagome e Inuyasha nos ayudaran a descubrirlo, siempre hay un camino, solo tenemos que buscar con los ojos del corazòn y no de la mente.

Belle.


	2. La Amante

2. **La Amante**

No es la mujer que amo, pero… ¿vale la pena arriesgarse?

* * *

_Hotel Shikon no Tama_

_Cuarto 302_

_23:00 horas._

Desliza la tarjeta lentamente de la cerradura, una lucecita brilla intermitentemente y se acciona el seguro. La habitación está a oscuras, salvo por un fuego que crepita en el hogar. Hay un sillón con orejeras frente a este, de espaldas a él. Un cremoso brazo trigueño sostiene una copa con vino en el apoyabrazos.

- ¿Kagome? – pregunta en un suspiro ronco. Hace demasiado calor y las cortinas están cerradas.

- Me has hecho esperar mucho, Charles. – ella ronronea. Atisba un mechón de cabello rojo en el respaldo del diván. La mujer se incorpora lentamente causando que casi se atragante con su propia saliva.

_¿Qué…que…que…? _

Mallas, un baby doll negro con una tela tan diáfana que puede ver sin problemas todo lo que "oculta". Su corazón rebota sin cesar, hace calor…de veras, hace muchísimo calor.

- Madame Butterfly tendrá que castigarte. – avanza hacia él con un sensual meneo de caderas, los tacones apuñalando el suelo de linóleo. Kagome levanta la mano izquierda donde reposa su alianza en el dedo anular. La retira.

- ¿Por qué…? – Inuyasha no entiende nada.

- Shhh, Charles. Apresúrate y desvístete, tenemos hasta el amanecer antes de que mi esposo se despierte.

Charles. Madame Butterfly. Hotel.

Inuyasha se quita el anillo de bodas y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ella sonríe pícaramente al verlo entrar en el juego, sus dedos acariciando uno de los tirantes del negligé. Las llamas proyectan sombras difusas en su piel, puede ver la silueta de sus senos escapando del encaje.

Por fin, Inuyasha sonríe. ¿O debería decir, Charles?

Porque jugar a la infidelidad es mucho más divertido, si tu _esposa _es la _amante_.

**Fin Historia 2**

**

* * *

**

Las parejas son un equipo, ambos necesitamos, ambos queremos. Si sabemos estar atentos a las necesidades de nuestra pareja, sabremos responder a tiempo a los caprichos y adelantarnos a la cotidianidad.

Espero que les guste. ^^

Belle.

Pd: 299 palabras. xD


	3. Amo

3. **Amo**

_La primera vez que la vi, supe que debía ser mía._

_

* * *

_

- ¿Cómo te enamoraste de tu esposa?- Cuestiona Miroku en el receso mientras toma otra botella de cerveza de la hielera.

Inuyasha sonríe. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el sillón.

- Habla con la verdad hermano. Ni se te ocurra salirme con una de esas babosadas de la "personalidad", ningún hombre se enamora de la personalidad a primera vista.

Antes habría estado de acuerdo con eso, pero con Kagome las cosas nunca se daban del modo habitual. Ni siquiera las presentaciones.

- Nos conocimos en la primaria. – rememora él, dejando que los recuerdos fluyan en su mente. – Estábamos en clases diferentes. De hecho, no nos tratábamos para nada. La única hora donde todas las secciones se juntaba era durante los recreos. La escuela tenía una barranca que estaba bordeada por un muro de concreto, me gustaba sentarme allí a mirar a los demás muchachos cuando estaba aburrido…

Un día le llamo la atención ver una reunión de chicas en la cancha, estaban haciendo una especie de votación y rodeaban a un chico. Inuyasha sintió curiosidad, siempre era entretenido mirar a las niñas…eran todas tan raras.

- ¿Quién vota a favor de que Setsugu sea la novia de Chen? – voceo una chica rubia.

Todo su sequito alzo la mano con aprobación.

- ¡Entonces _él_ va a ser mi novio! – grito una jovencita de cabellera negra con los mofletes hinchados y enormes ojos marrones. Sin embargo, lo que le dejo sin aliento fue el factor de que ella estaba apuntándole a **él.**

Miroku soltó una carcajada. – Quien iba a pensar que la señorita Kagome fuera así de impulsiva. ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Me convertí en su novio. No podía negarme después de esa declaración pública. Y además me pareció…linda.

Vale, no fue exactamente de ese modo que habían sucedido las cosas. Por amor de Dios, tenía diez años en ese entonces. Estaba aterrado. ¿Cada cuanto sucede que una chica te proclame su novio delante de tanta gente así de improviso? Además a él le gustaba Kikyou Shinobu. ¿Qué pensaría la chica de él cuando se enterara de que tenía novia?

Kagome había tropezado con él entonces, pillándole distraído en las escaleras del colegio.

- Lo siento. ¡Qué torpe! – se disculpó, agachándose para recoger los libros que se le habían caído.

Él se precipito a ayudarla, alzaron los rostros al mismo tiempo. Inuyasha nunca había contemplado unos ojos más hermosos.

Y luego, ella sonrió. Llego a la conclusión de que Kagome era simpática.

- Ya, ya. ¿Y eso fue todo? – abordo Miroku de nuevo, hundiéndose en el pud verde de su hijo Inoru.

- Amo verla sonreír.

Se oyó el eco de un martillo golpeando la pared. Inuyasha esbozo otra sonrisa. Su esposa estaba remodelando los cuadros otra vez. Los muros de la casa parecían abatidos por lechina de todas las veces que ella consideraba que la casa requería un cambio.

- Amo su hiperactividad.

- ¡Puag! ¿Qué es ese hedor? , ¿Por qué sonríes como idiota?

¿Estaba sonriendo, en serio? – Amo su cocina creativa. – dijo. Y es que Kagome podría incluso quemar hasta el Korn Flakes.

- ¿Inuyasha? – su voz sonó apenada. - ¿Podemos encargar pizza?

_Amo su voz, con todos los matices. _

- ¿Cuatro quesos? – inquirió él. Descolgando el teléfono de la mesilla.

Ella atravesó el umbral como una exhalación y se arrojo a su regazo. - ¡Con extra de maíz! – pidió como una niña chiquita. – ¡Hola, Miroku!

- Señorita, Kagome. – él le dedico la cerveza.

El olor de ella se coló en su sistema respiratorio. Inuyasha inhalo con goce.

_Amo tu aroma. _

Tecleo los números de la pizzería y pidió que les trajeran la comida. Kagome se paso el resto de la tarde paseándose por la casa, su braga de jean manchada de pintura y el martillo en uno de los bolsillos. Siempre era bueno tenerlo cerca por si se presentaba alguna oportunidad de modificar algo. Nunca había suficientes hoyos en la pared.

Cuando Miroku se fue, después de almorzar. Inuyasha aun seguía pensando en la pregunta que este le hiciera horas antes. _¿Cómo te enamoraste de tu esposa?_

Decidió que el Cómo, el porqué ni el cuándo, eran las preguntas correctas. Se sienta en la orilla de la cama que comparten en su cuarto. La regadera llueve en el baño mientras Kagome tararea una tonada de Yiruma. Adora a ese pianista. Y él la adora a ella. Toda ella. Simplemente sucedió.

Amaba verla despeinada en las mañanas, y como se sonrojaba cuando sus necesidades fisiológicas dejaban "malos olores en el baño", amaba su determinación y su mal genio, cuan apasionada era cada vez que hacían el amor. Amaba sus sorpresas en los aniversarios, y como jugaba con el agua cuando le tocaba lavar los platos. Él amaba cada pequeño detalle de su fisionomía.

La amaba, es lo único que sabe. Todavía no tiene explicación para ello. Y ojala nunca la tenga.

**Fin historia 3**

**

* * *

**

El amor no se explica, cuando comencemos a encontrar las razones por las que amamos a una persona, entonces hallaremos las razones para dejar de hacerlo. Es mi opinión particular. Por eso, amemos intensamente sin buscar los comos ni los porques. Y amaremos para siempre.

Belle.


	4. Enamòrame

4.** Enamórame**

_Que no nos pase como a muchos, se resignan._

_

* * *

_

Lo tierno de los noviazgos, es el compartir de detalles. Tomarse de las manos al caminar por el parque, reñir y reconciliarse, el sutil beso en el cuello a los tres meses, el nerviosismo con los suegros, las citas en el cine. ¿Por qué no podemos seguir así en nuestra vida de casados? Yo sigo siendo la misma, sonrió para ti cada mañana, preparo tu desayuno y tu cena, me encargo de que la casa este arreglada y evito discutir cuando sé que has tenido un mal día en el trabajo.

Soy la profesional, la ama de casa, la esposa y la madre. Y no me molesta. Lo único que pido en retribución es que, aunque sea de tanto en tanto, recuerdes quienes solíamos ser. Regálame una margarita, pídeme que salgamos, solo los dos, a aquel restaurante de la avenida donde sirven esa milanesa de pollo que me encanta. Enamórame, todos los días. Como yo intento hacer contigo, a pesar de que no lo notes. Por eso gasto una fortuna en la peluquería, quiero conservarme hermosa para ti, pero a ti te duele más el dinero. "Estas igual" bromeas, no es tu intención herirme, pero de todas maneras me siento mal.

Enamórame todos los días, amor. Déjame una nota antes de irte, dime que amas. Baila conmigo sin que deba haber una razón de por medio. Demuéstrame que somos más fuertes que el tedio.

Abren la puerta de la habitación. Kagome cierra su cuaderno de notas y lo guarda en el cajón del escritorio. Inuyasha está de pie en el marco, una sonrisita adornando sus labios. Agita una bolsa y le señala dos cucharillas.

- Los niños están dormidos. – dice. Sacando un gran pote de helado de la bolsa. - ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo nos comemos este helado desnudos?

Su cara arde como una olla a presión. Empero, asiente.

- Cada cucharada es una prenda menos. – explica.

- ¿De qué es el helado?

El enarca una ceja. – Pistache. – afirma, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Kagome siente un delicioso hormigueo en su estomago. Él todavía recuerda esas cosas tan sencillas. El helado de pistache es su favorito.

Destapa el envase, y sumerge una cuchara, sus ojos dorados hipnotizándola como un encantador de serpientes. Le acerca el utensilio con el postre a su boca, su mano libre acariciando los botones de su blusa.

- Acabas de hacer que vuelva a enamorarme de ti. – le confiesa, sonrojada.

Inuyasha aproxima su rostro al de ella. – Perfecto, porque es lo que planeo hacer por el resto de mi vida. – declara, un segundo antes de robar sus labios.

**Fin historia 4.**


	5. Aniversario

**5. Aniversario. **

_La fecha que nunca puedo recordar._

_

* * *

_

Mi esposo no es perfecto. Tiene mal carácter, es obstinado y alérgico al romance. Ha sido así desde que tengo memoria. No obstante, cuando me propuso matrimonio, no pude evitar responderle que sí. ¿Quién podría resistirse a esas manos sudadas y al timbre tímido de su voz que me anunciaba lo avergonzado que estaba por declarar sus sentimientos en público?

- No soy bueno para demostrar mis emociones. – me dijo en un farfullar de palabras entrelazadas. – Pero hare lo que esté en mis manos para que jamás te arrepientas de estar conmigo.

Es verdad, Inuyasha es un gruñón y en ocasiones me hace pensar que esta mas enamorado del Ramen que de mí. Cabe destacar que mi abuelo le prohibió la entrada a nuestro templo al descubrir que su árbol genealógico estaba manchado con sangre demoniaca. Esa es otra historia.

Con todo, a pesar de que él no sea precisamente un monumento a la paciencia y use camisetas anti-día-de-san-Valentín, yo no cambiaria a mi marido por nada del mundo…

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos. – me susurra al oído. Su aliento acariciándome la nuca.

Obedezco, incapaz de contener mi curiosidad por más tiempo. Inuyasha ha estado actuando extraño todo el día, de pronto llega y me pide concederle el permiso de convertirse en mis ojos. No sé en donde estamos, pero pude escuchar el pasador de la puerta cuando me deslizó en el asiento copiloto del auto. Viajamos por horas.

Huele a sal. Ahora mis ojos están completamente abiertos.

Es de noche, el cielo decora la superficie pacifica del mar con la luz opaca de los cuerpos celestes. Las olas rompen en la orilla, el sonido es calmo, profundo y suave. Me llena de paz. Hay dos antorchas en la entrada de una churuata y un sendero de conchas que serpentea hacia el interior. Miro a Inuyasha, su rostro es indescifrable mientras me guía, enganchándome a su brazo. Dentro de la churuata, mi respiración se corta. Cientos de velas oscilan sus llamas alrededor de un futon bañado con pétalos de rosa.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto a duras penas. Conteniendo las ganas ponerme a llorar como idiota. Demasiado sensible últimamente.

Inuyasha suspira, su rostro vuelto hacia las flamas. – No puedo creer que luego de seis años, todavía lo olvides.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿De qué está hablando?

El se gira hacia a mí, acortando la distancia. Se coloca tan cerca de mí que puedo sentir el calor que emana de sus mejillas enrojecidas.

- Feliz aniversario, tonta. – murmura contra mis labios.

_Oh, Kami. _

Está bien. Yo también poseo un par de defectos, no solo Inuyasha. Mi memoria es un desastre. Sin embargo, la suya no. Y esa es solo una de las miles de razones que tengo para permanecer a su lado.

Somos lo mejor de lo peor, y espero poder continuar de esta forma por muchos años más.

**Fin historia 5**

**

* * *

**

De Belle para ustedes, en honor a mis diecisiete primaveras xD.


	6. Almohadas Apestosas

**6.** **Almohadas apestosas**

_¡Se creen muy listas!_

_

* * *

_

Gira de medio lado. Incomodo. Se pone boca arriba. El apoyabrazos le lastima la nuca. En última instancia, se coloca el cojín sobre el rostro para mitigar el escándalo característico de las zonas urbanas. Suelta un gruñido. Es inútil, no logra conciliar el sueño.

Unos ronquidos satisfechos hacen eco en la habitación contigua._ Su_ habitación.

Tirando la toalla contra el insomnio, Inuyasha se levanta del sofá que le sirve de cama improvisada. _El frio, rígido e inconfortable sofá_. Al que su "adorable" esposa le ha tenido desterrado desde hace ya varias semanas. Con la manta de tela escocesa anudada en la cintura – pues, aunque Kagome le insiste en que use pijamas, él no soporta esas fundas infernales y prefiere dormir desnudo – avanza sigilosamente hacia el umbral del dormitorio, consiguiendo la puerta de caoba entreabierta, la empuja un poco con el dorso de la mano y se asoma al interior.

Ahí está, la causante de todos sus males e infortunios. Esa perra inmunda. Debería ser él, quien estuviera gozando del mullido colchón de _**su**_ cama, la calidez del abrazo somnoliento de _**su**_ esposa y la tierna redondez del estomago donde moraba _**su**_ hijo. ¡Ah, pero no! Kagome tenía que encapricharse con ese felpudo del demonio. Todo gracias a la boca floja de la mujercita de Miroku, ¿A quién le importaba si su estúpida almohada la había ayudado a adormilarse cuando estuvo en cinta de las gemelas?, Kagome estaba complacida con él, estaban MUY bien. Luego, sango no pudo resistirlo, y le regaló a Kagome la que se iba a convertir en su némesis nocturna. Su solo nombre le provocaba escalofríos:

_Maternity-Pillow _

Y a todas estas ¿Qué era lo maravilloso de esa condenada almohada? Era escuálida, estaba arrugada y olía a babas y a talco. Keh. Mujeres.

- ¡Buenos días, Inuyasha! ¿Dormiste bien? – Kagome sonríe como un sol. Sirviéndose un tazón de cereales de Kellogg's.

Su esposo no le contesta, demasiado ocupado tratando de no cerrar los parpados.

- Oye, Inuyasha.

- Tranquila, Kagome. Ow – bostezo. – Tuve problemas para dormir anoche, es todo.

- ¿De verdad?, creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. – su esposa se ríe, sentándose en los muslos de él y enganchando los brazos en su cuello.

Inuyasha le mira esperanzado. ¿Sera posible que vaya a deshacerse de ese artilugio fatídico? - ¿En serio? – replica, con una arruga en forma de V en su ceño.

- Sip. Lo he estado pensando mucho…

_Si, si, SI…_

- … y considerando lo cansado que te notas estos días…

- ¡SI! – le interrumpe él, aferrándola por los riñones. Y él que había pensado que Kagome era lo bastante cruel para dejarlo pudriéndose en su miseria.

¿Entonces, quieres compartirla?

Su querida esposa, y pensar que a veces deseaba ahorcarl…

- ¿Qué? – acaso había oído mal. ¿Había dicho "compartir"? ¿Compartir en lugar de "botar"? - ¿Compartir que, Kagome?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Cómo que, qué, Baka? Pues la almohada de maternidad, por supuesto.

Su esposo tuvo un arranque de histeria entonces, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Un segundo estaba sentada el su regazo, y al otro, Inuyasha atravesaba endemoniado el pasillo que conducía a la alcoba de ambos con una caja de fósforos en una mano y un bote de gasolina en la otra. Un periquete después, su amada almohada quedaba reducida a cenizas.

Le gritó que estaba loco, y él se acerco a ella a zancadas, cargándola en brazos a pesar de su pataleta, que no le duro mucho, debe admitir; no si su esposo los encerraba en el cuarto, le daba masajes y de paso le hacía el amor durante las siguientes dos horas. Ya saciados y agotados, Inuyasha la acomodo sobre el de tal forma que su abultada panza quedara situada encima del abdomen de él. ¡Y vaya que resulto placentero!

Al final, la Maternity-pillow no iba a hacerle falta. E Inuyasha pudo dormir feliz para siempre de nuevo en su colchón.

**Fin historia 6.**

**

* * *

**

Hola! No, no estoy desaparecida, no voy a abandonar mis fics y definitivamente NO voy a apresurarme porque del apuro lo que queda es el cansancio. La excusa les parecerá cliché, pero estoy muy atareada con el ajetreo del instituto y mis próximos exámenes de admisión a la universidad, de manera que lamento si sienten que he sido irresponsable con las continuaciones de mis historias. De veras que estoy trabajando en ellos, pero pienso que ustedes se merecen un buen trabajo y para ello, necesito poner el 100% de mi corazón en el proyecto para que salga bien. La continuación de SDNK esta en proceso, pero pronto la subiré, por lo cual, no se preocupen. Lo mismo va para La Amazona, ¿EmbarazadO? y Retrato de una traición.

Mientras tanto, espero que disfruten de este cap.

Paciencia, por favor. Un poquito, sip?

Belle.


	7. Para huir de la cuna

**Para huir de la cuna...**

"..._dile a Inu la palabra mágica"_

_

* * *

_

Puso el osito de peluche junto a la barandilla de la cuna. Necesitaba algo sobre lo que impulsarse para saltar la reja que "Inu" había instalado con el fin de mantenerla encerrada. El osito produjo un chillido cuando se subió a él. Ella le mando un chitón, mamá e Inu estaban durmiendo en la habitación contigua, y si la pillaban escapándose seguro que la ponían dentro de la caja con mallas. Una sofocante prisión llamada "corral" ¡Ew!

Elevo una pierna regordeta por encima de la baranda y, saboreando la libertad, se arrojo sin pensar, aterrizando en el cesto de los pañales de tela. La bebé gorjeó contenta y se desembarazo del pañal rociado de orina, dejando expuesto el sonrosado culito.

Miro hacia arriba, sondeando la oscura y enorme habitación hasta que la encontró: la salida. Una gran puerta de caoba entreabierta, por la que se colaba el haz de luz de las farolas en el corredor. Otro gorjeo orgulloso.

Ansiosa, volcó la cesta y se encamino gateando hacia la puerta…que de pronto fue bloqueada por una figura corpulenta con ojos dorados, igualitos a los suyos.

_Oh, oh._

- ¿A dónde crees que vas cachorra? – Inu se encogió de hombros, enarcando una ceja gruesa.

Ella hizo un puchero. NO iba a regresar a la cuna.

- Izayoi. – él dijo, empleando el tono de reproche. – Usaste a Teddy otra vez, ¿no es así? – continuo, sosteniéndola por debajo de las axilas y alzándola en el aire.

No quería volver a la cuna. Le dieron ganas de llorar, pero Inu le haría de caballito y eso siempre conseguía hacerla reír. ¿Qué podía hacer…que?

- Vamos, cachorra. La cuna no es tan mala, solo tienes que…

- A-pi. – murmuro contra el hueco de su cuello.

Lo que consiguió exactamente lo que deseaba: Inu se detuvo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto, emocionado. Poniéndola frente a él.

Ella sonrió. – A-pi. Inu. Pa-pi.

Los ojos de Inu adquirieron un brillo que Izayoi conocía de las veces que le había visto comer Ramen. Pero esta vez fue mucho mejor.

- ¡KAGOME! ¡OI, KAGOME! ¡TIENES QUE ESCUCHAR ESTO!

Sip, en tanto se asegurara de decir la palabra mágica, papi Inu, no volvería a enjaularla en la tediosa cuna nunca más.

**Fin historia 7.**


	8. ¿El secreto de un buen esposo?

**¿El secreto de un buen esposo?**

"_Es mi esposo, y lo amo, pero eso no quiere decir que en ocasiones no me provoque ahorcarlo con sus medias"_

* * *

- Dieciocho años de matrimonio. ¡Felicidades! – Kagome alzo una copa, en brindis por su querida amiga. – Lamento no haber traído un listón.

- ¡Qué va! – Sango sonrió, atontada por el efecto del champagne en su sistema. – Y-hip-o a penas lo pue-hip-do creer. – la mujer deposito el cristal vacio sobre la mesa y chasqueo los dedos para llamar al mesero por otra ronda.

- ¿En serio? Pero si Miroku y tú se la llevan de maravilla. – Kagura, agitaba suavemente su vaso, arremolinando el vino borgoña, que casualmente era del mismo tono que sus ojos.

- No estés tan segura. Hubo momentos en los que pensé que lo mataría -hip-de veras. – ella dio un sorbo para infundirse valor y continuo. - Niñas, el matrimonio es una escuela, donde muchas-hip-mujeres se alistan sin tener idea de que se convertirán en maestras de sus esposos. Yo-hip-jamás pensé que me pasaría los últimos-hip-dieciocho años educando a Miroku, ¡lo juro! Era como tener un cuarto hijo. Tú los ves de novios, son la personifica-hip-ción del "hombre perfecto": friegan los platos, cocinan, planchan, lavan, son detallistas, atentos, amables y bromistas. No obstante, basta que les pongas un anillo en el dedo anular para que les de amnesia.

Kagome frunció los labios en una línea, ¿de dónde le sonaba esta historia?

- He perdido la cuenta de cuantas-hip-veces le he recogido las condenadas medias del sofá. Cuando bebe sake tengo que estar pendiente de los vasos que lleva porque sino, al día siguiente no recuerda ni su nombre. Cuando come frituras y porquerías en la calle debo tenerle listo el alka-seltzer, de lo contrario, amanecería muerta en mi propia cama. Y pare de contar…ah, y esta ese asunto con las mujeres, después de todo lo que me he jodido para pulirlo están muy equivocadas si piensan que les voy a ceder a ese hombre así como así.

- De ese mecate yo tengo un rollo. – murmuro Kagura. – Sesshomaru es el rey de la histeria si las cosas no se hacen como él quiere. Oh, pero eso sí, el señor es alérgico a las tareas domesticas. – suspiro. – Tuvieron que pasar tres años para que aprendiera a diferenciar entre las toallas de olor y las normales, y las diarias de las interdiarias. ¡Y qué decir de las marcas! Recuerdo que solía comentarle a Rin que se iría a comprar "galletas" a la farmacia, y regresaba con bolsas atiborradas de toallas de todos los tipos, Jesús, no les miento, ¡el hombre tomaba un paquete de cada tipo! Y cuando Rin le preguntaba por las dichosas galletas, el pobre Jaken sufría las consecuencias.

Las tres rompieron en carcajadas.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Kagome? – hablo Sango, una vez que se le secaron las lagrimas de los ojos. - ¿Cómo es la vida de casada con Inuyasha?

La pelinegra saboreo, meditabunda, el contenido de su copa. Desde luego, podría gastarse toda la noche entreteniendo a sus amigas con sus anécdotas matrimoniales. No obstante, quizá sería mejor cerrar la noche con una de las ventajas de convivir día a día con su cónyuge.

- Pregúntame sobre el sexo. – el alcohol le había infundido valor, en sus cinco sentidos nunca se hubiese atrevido a mencionar tan abiertamente la palabra con "S".

- Muy bien. En una escala del 1 al 10, ¿Cuál es la calificación de Inuyasha? – Kagura cuestiono con aire profesional, ella era la sexóloga del grupo, después de todo.

Kagome de Taisho enarco ambas cejas y esbozo una sonrisa que velaba muchos secretos. – Veinte.

**Fin Historia 8.**

* * *

**Hello! Al fin, después de poco actualizar, resulta que hubo cierta reunión de señoras en mi casa, y es increíble los detalles que podemos soltar con unas cervezas de por medio. Esta historia es el producto de ello, espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Seamos sinceras señoritas, el secreto de un buen esposo, es una esposa dedicada. xD**

**Un tulipán rojo para ustedes.**

**Belle.**


	9. Miedo

**Miedo**

_Este cuerpo ha visto demasiadas primaveras, amor mío._

* * *

- Quítate...la pijama. - murmuro él, entretenido en el hueco de su garganta.

- Esta noche no, Inuyasha. - replicó escuetamente la pelinegra, desembarazándose de él como si fuese un trapo viejo, y poniéndose de costado en su lado de la cama.

- _Esta noche no, Inuyasha_. - renegó su esposo. - Eso es lo que has estado diciendome todas estas semanas, se puede saber ¿qué demonios te ocurre mujer?

- Me duele la cabeza.

Inuyasha se atusó el cabello, exasperado. - Tómate una aspirina, Kagome.

- Ya lo hice. Buenas noches. - lo atajó ella, tapándose con el cubrecama hasta la coronilla.

El hombre masculló una sarta de improperios y apartó las sábanas dando bandazos, confinándose en el baño matrimonial con un portazo. Al menos, la ducha era una amante dispuesta. Fría e insatisfactoria, si, pero nunca decía que _no_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Entonces, tu esposa y tú ya no...- Miroku hizo una mímica para simular lo que quería decir, propulsando sus caderas adelante y atrás al compás de sus brazos.

- No. - gruñó Inuyasha. - Ha estado así de un tiempo para acá. Cada noche tiene una excusa diferente: está agotada, tiene que madrugar al día siguiente, los niños están despiertos, le duele el estómago, tiene la menstruación...ah, y mi favorita, le duele la cabeza, me la soltó anoche.

Su amigo dejó escapar un silbido de estupefacción y arqueó las cejas. - ¿No has hablado con ella al respecto?

- ¿Qué se supone que le diga, Miroku? - Inuyasha se agitó en su silla giratoria tras el escritorio. - ¿Oe, Kagome. Como tu esposo, tengo ciertas necesidades físicas que tú siendo mi conyúge acordaste satisfacer al casarnos y si no lo haces, me veré en obligación de pedirle a alguien más que caliente mi lecho? ¿Quieres que reciba las visitas en el desván a partir de ahora? Porque es allí dónde me mudará Kagome si le salgo con eso.

- De hecho, mi estimado amigo, yo me refería a que le preguntaras a ella cómo se sentía. - Miroku sonrío. - Las mujeres son seres comunicativos, Inuyasha. Tienes que ser flexible con ellas, descubrirlas capa por capa...- su colega parecía repentinamente alumbrado por Buddah. - ...y una vez que retires todos los obstáculos, ahh, podrás saborear esa jungla maravillosa dónde los hombres encuentran la paz celestial, metiendo su...

- ¡Ya entendí! - Inuyasha estaba acalorado, se había incorporado de un salto y tenía las manos afirmadas en la superficie del escritorio. - Hablaré con Kagome. Lárgate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha llegó a casa quince minutos antes de lo acostumbrado, 10:45 p.m. para ser exactos, resuelto a que su esquiva esposa no podría escapársele esa noche, Kagome iba a tener que enfrentarlo, cero triquiñuelas.

Y para asegurarse, sacó dos pastillas de atamel de la cesta de los remedios, preparó un anis estrellado (por si le salía con otra de sus dispepsias), se cercioró de que los niños estuviesen rendidos en sus camas y subió a su habitación, equipado con un tubo extra de Voltaren, para los dolores musculares.

Entró de puntillas al cuarto, en caso de perturbarle el sueño, pero la cama estaba vacía. El vapor de agua emergiendo por la puerta entreabierta del baño, le notificó que su esposa acababa de terminar de bañarse. Inuyasha colocó la bandeja con sus menjunjes curativos sobre la mesita de noche y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, avanzando lentamente hacia el cubículo de azulejos blancos, empujó ligeramente la puerta y se recargó en el marco, contemplando la figura semidesnuda de su esposa, que le volvía la espalda.

Kagome se observaba en el espejo rectangular que pendía por encima del lavamanos, sus manos se palpaban el talle aquí y allá y había una arruguita en forma de V alterándole el ceño. El ojiderado frunció los labios, preocupado. Su esposa parecía descontenta por alguna razón.

- ¿Kag? ¿Qué tienes?

La mujer se deshizo en una mueca de espanto, que le devolvía la mirada a través del cristal. Kagome lo encaró, ajustándose la bata de baño en el cuerpo y atándose el nudo de la cinta.

- Lle...llegaste temprano. Bueno. - carraspeó, recobrando la compostura, con esa máscara de indiferencia que estaba empezando a hartarle. - Seguramente estarás cansado.

- Lo estoy. - repuso Inuyasha, cruzándose de manos y tobillos, manteniéndose firme en el umbral. No se movería de ahí hasta que no hubiesen zanjado el asunto. - Estoy cansado de que mi esposa me rehúya. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kagome? Dímelo, porque no comprendo, creí que las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros. - su entrecejo estaba crispado y el corazón le latía con fuerza, las manos le picaban. Dios, deseaba tanto estrecharla en sus brazos.

- No hay nada malo con nosotros. - terció Kagome, asiendo la tela felpuda de su bata en un puño. - Yo sólo...

- ...tú solo ya no sientes nada por mí. - Inuyasha casi se atraganta con sus propias palabras.

- ¡Por amor al cielo, no! - chilló ella. - ¿De dónde sacas esas conclusiones tan absurdas? ¡No eres tú! ¡La del problema soy yo! - Los ojos marrones de su esposa se anegaron en lágrimas, y ella se puso de espaldas a él, de nuevo, tratando en vano de ocultárlas.

Inuyasha estaba pasmado, ansioso, confundido.

- Kagome...- murmuro, acortando la distancia que los separaba con dos zancadas. Sus manos la sostuvieron por los hombros, los pulgares masajeándola. - Sabes que no soy una persona excepcionalmente paciente, se me da fatal entrever mis sentimientos y las maldiciones ocupan un ochenta y tres por ciento de mi vocabulario...

Ella hipó una risita. Excelente, un punto a su favor.

- ¿Solo un ochenta y tres por ciento? - Kagome le miró de soslayo, tenía la nariz roja por sorber y las mejillas mojadas. Él le enmarcó la cara con sus manos.

- Tsk. Tú ganas, un noventa y nueve por ciento. - concedió. - Sin embargo, eso no influye en lo absoluto en lo que siento por ti. Mierda, Kag, sabes que te amo. Así que..._por favor_ - estaba verdaderamente desesperado, y aquella palabra era su último recurso. - Cuéntame qué te sucede.

Kagome sollozó, poniéndole sus delgadas y tiernas manos en el pecho. - No quiero...que...me...veas. ¡Estoy horrible y flácida! - la garganta se le desgarró mientras escondía la cara contra su toráx.

Inuyasha lo proceso un segundo, y luego todo tuvo sentido. El motivo por el que ella se examinaba tan minuciosamente en el espejo hacía un momento...

No pudo contenerse, y se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - lo riñó su mujer.

- Eres una idiota, Kagome. - Inuyasha la apretó por la cintura. - ¿Era eso lo que te daba miedo? ¿Que yo no te deseara más? ¿Por eso no me muestras tu cuerpo?

Ella achicó los ojos, en una súplica silenciosa.

- ¿Quieres ver cuánto te deseo? - rumió él, atrayéndola a su prominente erección por las nalgas.

Las pupilas de su esposa se dilataron con una sensación familiar. Sin embargo, todavía dudaba. - Después de los dos partos de nuestros hijos, mi figura ha cambiado. - masculló. - Ya no soy tersa y tengo un flotador en la barriga, los pechos me cuelgan caídos de tanto amamantar. - ella negó, acongojada. - No puedo ser atractiva para ti.

- Kagome, Kagome...- su esposo la beso en la frente, le chupó uno de los rizos húmedos que se le pegaban en la línea de la faz y su mano bajo lentamente, filtrándose por la abertura del albornoz. Ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda, más no le detuvo. Simplemente lo admiraba, como si esperase que él fuera a repudiarla en cualquier instante. - Para mí, siempre serás la mujer más bella del mundo. Mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, mi mejor amiga. - Inuyasha frotó sus dedos en la cálida hendidura del valle de su entrepierna. Ella jadeó. - La mujer a la que conozco en todas las facetas posibles, incluyendo ese punto clave...dónde explota su placer. - él presionó el botón sensible con el pulgar, Kagome hizo fricción directa sobre su dedo, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Él se inclinó un poco más para susurrarle al oído. - Y me harías muy feliz, si me permitieras hacerte el amor, aún cuando eso signifique que tengas que ser testigo de mi abdomen nada sugerente, porque he engordado con los años, y mis pectorales de talante anti-atlético.

- Te amo, Inuyasha. - sonrió ella, por fin. Ni siquiera doce años de matrimonio habían opacado esa sonrisa. Sus piernas florecieron para él y su interior le acogió dulcemente, una y otra y otra vez. En el baño, en la alfombra, en la tina.

Porque Inuyasha amaba a su mujer, y la amaría eternamente, incluso si el tiempo les jugaba en contra. Era esa la verdadera naturaleza del amor, amar a una persona con sus defectos y virtudes y aceptar que, si bien, la belleza física se acaba, la luz del corazón, brilla por siempre.

**Fin historia 9**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Un tulipán rojo para ustedes.**

**Belle**


End file.
